In 1978, researchers at the University of Wisconsin discovered the identity of a substance contained in cooked beef that appeared to inhibit mutagenesis. The substance was found to be a mixture of positional isomers of linoleic acid (C18:2) having conjugated double bonds. The c9,t11 and t10,c12 isomers are present in greatest abundance, but it is uncertain which isomers are responsible for the biological activity observed. It has been noted from labelled uptake studies that the 9,11 isomer appears to be somewhat preferentially taken up and incorporated into the phospholipid fraction of animal tissues, and to a lesser extent the 10,12 isomer. (See Ha, et al., Cancer Res., 50: 1097 (1991)).
The biological activity associated with conjugated linoleic acids (termed CLA) is diverse and complex. At present, very little is known about the mechanisms of action, although several preclinical and clinical studies in progress are likely to shed new light on the physiological and biochemical modes of action. The anticarcinogenic properties of CLA have been well documented. Administration of CLA inhibits rat mammary tumorigenesis, as demonstrated by HA, et al., Cancer Res., 52: 2035s (1992). Ha, et al., Cancer Res., 50: 1097 (1990) reported similar results in a mouse forestomach neoplasia model. CLA has also been identified as a strong cytotoxic agent against target human melanoma, colorectal and breast cancer cells in vitro. A recent major review article confirms the conclusions drawn from individual studies (Ip, Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 66 (6 Supp): 1523s (1997)).
Although the mechanisms of CLA action are still obscure, there is evidence that some component(s) of the immune system may be involved, at least in vivo. U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,400 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for attenuating allergic reactions in animals mediated by type I or TgE hypersensitivity by administering a diet containing CLA. CLA in concentrations of about 0.1 to 1.0 percent was also shown to be an effective adjuvant in preserving white blood cells. U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,901 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, disclosed that oral or parenteral administration of CLA in either free acid or salt form resulted in elevation in CD-4 and CD-8 lymphocyte subpopulations associated with cell-mediated immunity. Adverse effects arising from pretreatment with exogenous tumor necrosis factor could be alleviated indirectly by elevation or maintenance of levels of CD-4 and CD-8 cells in animals to which CLA was administered. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,066, incorporated herein by reference, describes the effect of CLA in preventing weight loss and anorexia by immune stimulation.
Apart from potential therapeutic and pharmacologic applications of CLA as set forth above, there has been much excitement regarding the use of CLA nutritively as a dietary supplement. CLA has been found to exert a profound generalized effect on body composition, in particular redirecting the partitioning of fat and lean tissue mass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,646 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method utilizing CLA as a dietary supplement in which pigs, mice, and humans were fed diets containing 0.5 percent CLA. In each species, a significant drop in fat content was observed with a concomitant increase in protein mass. It is interesting that in these animals, increasing the fatty acid content of the diet by addition of CLA resulted in no increase in body weight, but was associated with a redistribution of fat and lean within the body. Another dietary phenomenon of interest is the effect of CLA supplementation on feed conversion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,072 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, provided data showing that incorporation of CLA into animal feed (birds and mammals) increased the efficiency of feed conversion leading to greater weight gain in the CLA supplemented animals. The potential beneficial effects of CLA supplementation for food animal growers is apparent.
Another important source of interest in CLA, and one which underscores its early commercial potential, is that it is naturally occurring in foods and feeds consumed by humans and animals alike. In particular, CLA is abundant in products from ruminants. For example, several studies have been conducted in which CLA has been surveyed in various dairy products. Aneja, et al., J. Dairy Sci., 43: 231 (1990) observed that processing of milk into yogurt resulted in a concentration of CLA. (Shanta, et al., Food Chem., 47: 257 (1993)) showed that a combined increase in processing temperature and addition of whey increased CLA concentration during preparation of processed cheese. In a separate study, Shanta, et al., J. Food Sci., 60: 695 (1995) reported that while processing and storage conditions did not appreciably reduce CLA concentrations, they did not observe any increases. In fact, several studies have indicated that seasonal or interanimal variation can account for as much as three fold differences in CLA content of cows milk. (e.g., see Parodi, et al., J. Dairy Sci., 60: 1550 (1977)). Also, dietary factors have been implicated in CLA content variation, as noted by Chin, et al., J. Food Camp. Anal., 5: 185 (1992). Because of this variation in CLA content in natural sources, ingestion of prescribed amounts of various foods will not guarantee that the individual or animal will receive the optimum doses to ensure achieving the desired nutritive effect.
Linoleic acid is an important component of biolipids, and comprises a significant proportion of triglycerides and phospholipids. Linoleic acid is known as an “essential” fatty acid, meaning that the animal must obtain it from exogenous dietary sources since it cannot be autosynthesized. Incorporation of the CLA form of linoleic acid may result in a direct substitution of CLA into lipid positions where unconjugated linoleic would have migrated. But this has not been proven, and some of the highly beneficial but unexplained effects observed may even result from a repositioning of CLA within the lipid architecture at sites where unconjugated linoleic acid would not have otherwise migrated. It is now clear that one source of animal CLA, especially in dairy products, comes from the biochemical action of certain rumen bacteria on native linoleic acid, first isomerizing the linoleic acid to CLA, and then secreting it into the rumen cavity. Kepler, et al., J. Nutrition, 56: 1191 (1966) isolated a rumen bacterium, Butyrivibrio fibrisolvens, which catalyzes formation of 9,11 CLA as an intermediate in the biohydrogenation of linoleic acid. Chin, et al., J. Nutrition, 124: 694 (1994) further found that CLA found in the tissues of rodent was associated with bacteria, since corresponding germ-free rats produced no CLA.
In the development of a defined commercial source of CLA for both therapeutic and nutritional application, a process for generating large amounts of defined material is needed. The problem with most CLA products made by conventional approaches is their heterogeneity, and substantial variation in isoform from batch to batch. Considerable attention has been given to the fact that the ingestion of large amounts of hydrogenated oils and shortenings, instead of animal tallow, has resulted in a diet high in trans-fatty acid content. For example, Holman, et al., PNAS, 88:4830 (1991) showed that rats fed hydrogenated oils gave rise to an accumulation in rat liver of unusual polyunsaturated fatty acid isomers, which appeared to interfere with the normal metabolism of naturally occurring polyunsaturated fatty acids. These concerns were summarized in an early Editorial in Am. J. Public Health, 84: 722 (1974). Therefore, there exists a strong need for a biologically active CLA product of defined composition.